The present invention relates to a video signal recording and transmitting device for compressing video signals of plural channels that are mixed in time division, recording the video signals onto a recording medium, and compressing the video signals using different compressibilities and transmitting these video signals to an external device.
There is a monitoring system for recording a video signal, that has been produced by a camera located at a monitoring location, onto a recording medium, wherein the video signal is transmitted to a monitoring device from a remote location via a communication network. In such a monitoring system, it is necessary that the video signal to be recorded onto the recording medium is a video signal that is high in resolution and time resolution. However, it is necessary, when transmitting the video signal to a monitoring device at a remote location, to reduce the resolution and the time resolution in accordance with the limit of transmission capacity of the communication network. In a technique related to the conventional monitoring system, the video signal is compressed in plural modes having different compressibilities, and low compression data is recorded onto the recording medium, while high compression data is transmitted. For example, see JP-A-2000-59758.